


Y atrás, el deber

by SteelMermaid



Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 15:25:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7392979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteelMermaid/pseuds/SteelMermaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiroki, un militar herido en la guerra. Nowaki, un médico con mucha paciencia. ¿En qué punto puede coincidir una mente preparada para servir al emperador, con un corazón que antepone a las personas antes que a su nación? Junjou Egoist. Segunda Guerra Mundial.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Y atrás, el deber

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Junjou Romantica no me pertenecen sino a Shungiku Nakamura.
> 
> Advertencias: Universo Alterno, contexto bélico. Intenté hacer una especie de "novela histórica" (entre muchas comillas, este es un oneshot solamente) sin embargo, las referencias históricas no son, necesariamente, históricamente reales. Posible aunque no intencional OoC.
> 
> Notas: Está levemente inspirado en una escena de una película.

_To find my way_  
_I'll search my memory_  
_To hear your voice, to know your pain_  
_and see your face_  
_So I can find my way_  
_I can find my way... to you_

_To find my way. — **Andrea Bocelli**_

* * *

 

En el cielo, en el mar, entre las ciudades y casas, se oye el incesante sonido de las sirenas anunciando que la tierra volverá a arder con el fuego soviético. Y así lo aclaman los gritos de terror de hombres y mujeres. Las columnas de humo se elevan hacia el cielo y entre los ciudadanos sólo queda la desesperanza y el abandono. El hospital, que más es un campamento improvisado que recibe a los soldados heridos hasta hacerlos despertar de la inconsciencia del dolor para volver a enviarlos a la lucha, se llena hasta las masas.

Nowaki, desde su lugar, observa cómo es que dos soldados jóvenes arrastran a un coronel hasta las tiendas y le ruegan, con ojos llorosos y desolados, que por favor se olvide de los demás y atienda a ese hombre. Nowaki, suspirando pesadamente, entiende por qué ese hombre es prioridad, su uniforme lo delata así. Le pide a su compañero que se ocupe, y que, si lo necesita, él estará cerca.

Al acercarse, hace un gesto a los muchachos a que se retiren y se dedica a observar el cuerpo que, pesadamente, respira. La sangre le moja el uniforme como si lo hubieran regado con ella, y en sus brazos, las quemaduras son evidentes. Nowaki llama a dos enfermeras y les pide que lo ayuden a sentarlo para revisarle la espalda. Un poco más, y al coronel se le ven a simple vista las carnes vivas. Qué crudos pueden llegar a ser los soviéticos. Además, en su rodilla, hay una herida de bala. Nowaki se lamenta al pensar que, probablemente, no volverá a caminar normalmente. Al terminar de revisar sus heridas y notar que, en realidad, ninguna es de total gravedad, las enfermeras las limpian. De la rodilla debe encargarse Nowaki.

—Coronel… Kamijou—Dice al leer su apellido bordado en el uniforme—tendrá que ser valiente, esto dolerá un poco.

El soldado no dice nada, naturalmente. Nowaki le hace beber, como puede, un poco de alcohol y le ubica un trozo de madera en la boca. —Muerda esto— le dice, y les hace un gesto al otro médico para que lo ayude a sujetar al coronel. Así, sin anestesia, se dispone a retirar la bala con un cuchillo, no hay tiempo que perder.

El coronel grita, se revuelve, patea al aire. El dolor es horrible. —¡Tranquilo, hombre! —Le dice un médico, sujetándolo como puede. Nowaki finalmente retira la bala y el coronel cae rendido sobre la camilla, respirando agitadamente.

—Tendrá que quitarse esa ropa luego de que las enfermeras le venden las heridas—dice el médico, dejando la bala sobre una bandejita—. Su recuperación será rápida, en cuanto a su rodilla, se verá sobre la marcha.

Kamijou observa cómo el médico le dedica una última mirada no muy cargada de empatía ni mayor consideración, y vuelve a atender a los otros soldados.

.

Ya en un hospital, Kamijou hace lo posible por poder sentarse sobre una camilla por su propia cuenta. Aún está cubierto de vendas, y su rodilla duele. Así, sentado y mirando por la ventana la inmensa ciudad de Nagasaki, espera a que el médico llegue a revisarlo. Cuando aparece, Kamijou lo mira quedamente desde su lugar.

El médico lo revisa, observa que hace dos horas cambiaron sus vendas y le informa que está cicatrizando con rapidez. Kamijou no dice nada mientras siente el molesto ojo azul del médico sobre cada centímetro de su piel. Sin embargo, hay sólo una pregunta que le carcome por dentro, haciendo que su mente caiga, inevitablemente, en una ansiedad insoportable.

—¿Cuándo saldré de aquí? —Pregunta sin más. Nowaki lo observa, casi soltando una sonrisa burlesca.

—No lo sé con exactitud—Responde—. Aún es imposible que pueda hacerse curaciones usted solo. Además, su rodilla aún es tema para mí.

Kamijou chista la lengua, notoriamente molesto. Sólo quería volver a la guerra, él no servía para estar todo el día echado en una cama sin hacer nada.

El médico se sienta en la cama donde está sentado el coronel, y se quita los lentes para frotarse un poco los ojos. Kamijou ve que está cansado, sus ojeras delatan que ha dormido poco.

—Coronel Kamijou—Le habla el doctor, con una seriedad extraña que no vio nunca antes, ni siquiera aquel día que lo conoció en tan desafortunadas circunstancias—, temo que usted no podrá volver a la guerra.

Su cuerpo se hiela, su mandíbula cae un poco y sus ojos, atormentados, se clavan en el médico como si él fuera el culpable de todo.

—De hecho, ni siquiera sé si podrá volver a caminar. El disparo en su rodilla fue…

—¡Cállate!

La voz gruesa, acostumbrada a dar órdenes, se apaga repentinamente, como una llama de fósforo. Su respiración se agita y, en su pecho, crece una tristeza que él interpreta como impotencia. ¿Qué será de él sin servir al emperador? ¿Qué pasará con el imperio?

—Lo lamento, coronel.

El médico, intentando comprender el sentir de ese hombre, prefiere dejarlo solo. Al salir, la empatía se le esfuma del cuerpo y vuelve a cuestionarse qué sentido tiene provocar tanto dolor en los otros para sentirse bien conmigo mismo, aludiendo a una falsa fidelidad con el emperador que Nowaki nunca en su vida ha sentido como propia.

.

Kamijou prefiere olvidarse de dónde está, de quiénes están a su lado, cuando las enfermeras hacen las curaciones en sus heridas, sin embargo, sus ojos no se despegan de cada una de las prontas cicatrices que marcarán su cuerpo para siempre. Pero cuando su rodilla queda desnuda, cuando las vendas enrojecidas son lanzadas al cesto de basura y la cocedura reluce bajo la luz de los rayos solares, Kamijou prefiere cerrar los ojos. Maldito sea ese hijo de puta que le disparó, maldito sea ese médico por darle tan devastadora noticia, maldito sea él mismo, por ser tan débil.

Cuando las nuevas vendas lo envuelven una vez más, el médico entra. Ha estado en el hospital dos meses, es hora de que su recuperación se acelere un poco. Nowaki le echa una mirada rápida y antes de decir cualquier cosa, es Kamijou quien lo mira.

—Quiero irme de aquí.

—Aún no es tiempo, coronel. Por favor, sea un poco más comprensivo.

Kamijou siente una punzada extraña en el pecho. Está furioso, quiere irse, está cansado de sentirse como un inútil. Mira su rodilla una vez más, muerta, no tiene mucho que decirle ni reprocharle, en realidad. Fue su culpa por no estar atento, los soviéticos no escatimarían en dispararle a un coronel para desarmar moralmente al enemigo. Sí, definitivamente él era el único culpable.

—M-Me duele un poco la rodilla aún…

—La herida fue muy profunda. El hueso quedará resentido, debe tener mucha paciencia.

—Tanta paciencia como la tienes tú, ¿no?

El médico lo mira extrañado ante esa afirmación, como si de alguna manera le reconociera el gran trabajo que le ha dedicado, quizá, sin merecerlo.

—Bueno, fui educado para ayudar a las personas.

—Ya…

Kamijou tuerce la boca como si estuviera saboreando algo que no fuera de su agrado. Sus manos están inquietas y sus ojos, que últimamente los ha sentido más pesados, se tornan avergonzados de pronto.

—¿Por qué nunca volviste a la guerra? —Le pregunta de pronto el coronel, escrutándolo.

—Me gusta trabajar aquí. Es menos peligroso.

—¿Sólo eso? —Nowaki frunce ligeramente el ceño ante las repentinas cuestiones del coronel. Primera vez en su vida que, ante él, se siente incómodo.

—No—Admite. Frente a un coronel herido tanto física como moralmente, no tiene nada que temer por sincerarse—. Prefiero ayudar a las personas que no tienen nada que ver con la guerra.

—Es gravísimo preferir a las personas antes que a tu país.

—Es mi profesión, coronel. Discúlpeme, por favor.

—Antes que médico, eres ciudadano.

—Y usted, antes que soldado, es mi paciente.

No fue fácil escuchar a Nowaki decir tal cosa, pero no pudo negarle su afirmación. Necesitaba recuperarse, y para ello debía actuar como el médico lo indicara, seguir las instrucciones como cualquier otro enfermo. No lo soportaba, si no hubiera sido por su torpeza, él no estaría ahí. Si hubiera estado más atento, seguiría siendo el militar de rango que nunca debió dejar de ser, antes que cualquier otra cosa.

Sin embargo, ahora era inútil. Era una carga incluso para ese médico.

—Entonces, deberías dejar de preocuparte tanto por mí y atender a las personas que "no tienen nada que ver con la guerra".

—Sí, pero por alguna razón, coronel—y Nowaki se permitió volver a ser el joven noble e inocente que sólo anhelaba entrar a la universidad para ayudar—, admiro muchísimo su convicción. No la comparto, pero la admiro.

Kamijou lo observa desde su lugar. Piensa que el médico se contradice, que es imposible que un hombre cuyo único deber es salvaguardar la vida admire a otro que fue educado para matar.

—Te lo agradezco—Responde, sin embargo.

Nowaki sonríe un poco, tan levemente que Kamijou nunca se percata de ello. Luego de un silencio que ninguno de los dos quería que realmente los envolviera, el médico vuelve a hablar.

—Es momento de que comience a practicar con las muletas, coronel.

—¿Muletas? —dice Kamijou, frunciendo el ceño. Los dientes le rozan los labios, el frío se apodera de su mente.

—Sí, es la única forma de que sus piernas recuperen la movilidad. El impacto fue fuerte, sin embargo, luego de dos meses es lógico que haga algo más que reposar.

Nowaki va hacia la puerta de la sala y trae dos pilares. Al mostrárselos al coronel, percibe en sus ojos castaños y ariscos un brillo hostil.

—Las dejaré aquí—Dice, apoyándolas en la pared, al lado del respaldo de la cama—. Cuando se sienta preparado, llámeme. Puedo esperarlo.

Así, el médico sale. Kamijou se queda mirando ambas muletas e inevitablemente recuerda sus días antes de la guerra. Anhelaba servir a su país, pero también extrañaba muchísimo su vida de ciudadano. Se reprocha, no es bueno recordar ello. No es bueno pensar en su madre, su padre, incluso su prometida a la que debió rechazar cuando la guerra comenzó en el Pacífico, no quería comprometer a nadie, cosa absurda. Los americanos bombardean ciudades japonesas cada dos días, los soviéticos ganan cada vez más terreno en Manchuria y el Eje en Europa está siendo neutralizado con una rapidez que lo perturba. ¿Cómo proteger él solo a un grupo de personas de los ejércitos más poderosos de Occidente? ¿Cómo sería capaz él solo de conservar la paz? Un hombre, contra el mundo, a favor de su país, imperialista y militarizado. No tenía ningún sentido.

Pensó, también, en el médico que se ocupaba de él. Recuerda cuando le retiró la bala de su rodilla con un cuchillo, sin dañar nada más, casi de milagro. Recuerda el dolor, recuerda su grito. La guerra es dura, se dice, tan dura como el más fuerte de los metales. Para ese médico, de seguro ha sido difícil también. No debió ser fácil tener que irse de Japón para ser de apoyo médico en Manchuria, donde él también estaba sirviendo activamente en la guerra. No, no debió ser fácil, su rostro, que aunque es tan amable y esperanzador para cualquiera que lo mire, para Kamijou es ello y algo más: una pregunta sin respuesta que no se atreve a sonsacarle. Cuando Nowaki lo mira, lo hace con frialdad, o quizá sólo sea la sensación que le provocan sus ojos tan azules. No lo tiene claro, pero lo que sí tiene claro, es que debe preguntárselo.

.

Las muletas han estado allí, inamovibles y burlescas, durante tres días. Kamijou no quiere mirarlas, prefiere olvidarse de que están allí, sin embargo se le hace imposible. Anhela volver a caminar, pero aborrece esas cosas. Sus heridas han ido sanando y algunas están completamente cicatrizadas, como la que le recorre el pecho en diagonal, con una rugosidad rosada, más oscura que el resto de su piel. Sí, no es fácil mirarse, pero está vivo. Inevitablemente piensa como un cobarde. Un soldado imperial siempre preferirá la muerte en batalla por su emperador que vivir indignamente sin haberlo dado todo.

El médico aparece por primera vez en ese día. Es de mañana, hace mucho frío. Nowaki mira a su paciente y no puede evitar decir que debería abrigarse un poco, a lo que el coronel se niega, diciendo que la ropa lo ahoga. Nowaki sabe que Kamijou simplemente extraña su uniforme, pero delante de él no se atreve a decirlo. Se pregunta por qué, sin decirle nada.

—Su rodilla está mejorando, aunque es un progreso muy lento—dice el médico, flexionando la rodilla de Kamijou y volviendo a estirarla.

—Quiero aprender a usar las muletas—dice, y a Nowaki le recuerda mucho a esos días en los que trabajaba en un hospital infantil, cuando los niños hacían gestos de desagrado. El coronel mira hacia un lado, casi avergonzado de haber dicho tal cosa, y los labios le tiemblan. El médico sabe que es difícil para él saberse una carga incluso para alguien que se dedica a ayudar a las personas, pero que también comprende que es necesario. Es hora de comenzar con la parte más dura de la recuperación. Nowaki le sonríe, mostrándole su apoyo.

—Sí.

Con un cuidado inaudito, el médico lo ayuda a ponerse de pie y le ubica las muletas bajo los brazos, indicándole dónde debe apoyar las manos. Finalmente, el coronel logra ponerse de pie solo, con el mero apoyo de los pilares de madera.

—Intente poner los dos pies sobre el suelo. Si no puede, lo comprenderé.

El soldado lo mira como si no le hubiera entendido una palabra de lo que dijo. Con una sensación rara en la boca, estira ambas piernas, apoya ambos pies en el suelo y con un gesto adolorido, logra quedarse de pie. Como si se tratara de un niño, Kamijou le sonríe al médico, tan feliz como emocionado. Su ceño, sin embargo, mantiene la actitud defensiva.

—Ahora, intente levantar con sus brazos las muletas.

Kamijou respira agitado, como si estuviera a punto de correr la carrera de su vida. Con un poco de esfuerzo, logra levantar la muleta derecha, logrando así que su pierna derecha, la sana, se apoye por completo en el suelo. Qué extraño se sentía que otra vez le enseñaran a caminar, esta vez con consciencia, con heridas, y un país en guerra.

Intenta levantar la muleta izquierda, pero su pierna tiembla. No puede deshacerse de las muletas, no por ahora. Su emoción sucumbe en una negra desesperanza y vuelve a sentirse como un inútil. Chista la lengua, su cuerpo lo obliga a apoyar otra vez en el suelo la muleta y a flexionar su pierna izquierda. Su rodilla aún está resentida, pero más que ello, está oxidada. Debe ejercitarla, es menester.

Pero cómo, se pregunta; si se siente tan incapaz.

—No pierda la esperanza—Le dice él, quien mantiene su expresión de eterna convicción—. Yo creo en usted, coronel.

Hiroki, entero, tiembla. Lo enfurece que ese medicucho no sea capaz de ponerse en su lugar, lo emociona que aún lo admire, le provoca profundos deseos de llorar, de patearlo, de anhelar un abrazo en medio de su desolación. Se permite, otra vez, volver a ser el de antes, el que estaba lejos del uniforme, de las armas, del emperador. Y llora. Llora porque se siente incapaz de seguir adelante solo, porque sabe que no podrá volver a la guerra y ser de utilidad a su país como siempre debió haber sido, llora porque cuando salga de ahí, volverá a ser el hombre aburrido.

—Antes de ser coronel en el ejército, ¿en qué se desempeñaba? —le pregunta el médico, entonces, interrumpiendo de golpe sus pensamientos.

—E-era… profesor de literatura en la Universidad—responde, limpiándose patéticamente las lágrimas.

—Oh, eso sí que es una sorpresa—el médico se aleja un poco de él—, el arte no va muy bien con la guerra, ¿o sí?

—Yo soy un claro ejemplo de que ambas cosas pueden ir de la mano…—y ambos, sorprendentemente, ríen un poco. El médico, dejando a un lado la ficha del coronel, apoya ligeramente su mano en el hombro de Hiroki.

—Usted es un hombre lleno de sorpresas y valores. Puede hacer mucho más por este país enseñando artes, que tomando un arma para ir a matar soviéticos, americanos, chinos o lo que sea. Usted es mucho más que eso, ellos merecen mucho más que ser asesinados por nosotros.

Kamijou siente que su corazón se acelera. En su mente, un montón de imágenes van y vuelven, revolviéndole el estómago. ¿Qué edad tiene ese médico? No parece ser mucho menor que él, pero sigue pareciendo un chiquillo, y habla de la guerra como si hubiera vivido años en ella, o por lo menos parece conocerla muy de cerca, casi cara a cara. ¿Cómo lo hace ese chiquillo despeinado, de expresión amable y de vocación incorruptible, para emocionarlo tanto? ¿Cuándo le dio la autorización para ablandar con tanta facilidad su endurecido corazón? No puede explicárselo, pero tampoco se lo preguntará. Le da miedo encontrarse con la respuesta.

—Ahora, debe apoyar las muletas delante de su cuerpo para avanzar…

.

Una semana ha pasado desde la primera vez que se acercó a esas cosas. Ya logra mantenerse muchas horas de pie, y detesta tener que volver a la cama para dormir, si pudiera dormiría de pie, ama estar con los pies en el suelo como nunca antes.

El médico le hace, a partir de ahora, una revisión una vez por semana para verificar cómo va su respiración, la evolución de sus heridas y, sobretodo, cómo ha ido avanzando su rodilla. Todo se ve bien, sorprendentemente, es un hombre fuerte ese coronel. Nowaki, a veces, piensa que incluso es innecesario que todavía permanezca ahí, pero por algún motivo no se permite alejarlo de sus cuidados.

—Pronto podrá volver a casa, coronel—dice el médico anotando algunas cosas indescifrables en la ficha—. Está sanando muy bien, e incluso me atrevo a decir que en uno o dos meses, dejará las muletas. Aunque…

Hiroki lo mira esperando a que continúe, pero Nowaki permanece en silencio. Lo que está a punto de decir, a nadie le gusta escucharlo.

—¿Qué?

—Aunque es probable que quede con secuelas.

El coronel chista la lengua, soltando una risa burlesca.

—Eso es lo de menos—responde, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro en un gesto que lejos está de ser de resignación—. Soy un militar, es inevitable que mi cuerpo quede con secuelas.

—Lo digo porque a nadie le gustan las secuelas, coronel. Probablemente, ni siquiera a los soldados les guste, en realidad.

—Mientras pueda seguir con mis manos buenas para trabajar, no tengo por qué llorar por una secuela.

El doctor lo mira, soltando fuertemente el aire por su nariz. Definitivamente ese hombre es admirable, pero aún no logra entenderlo del todo. No mientras lo siga mirando como soldado.

—Además—dice de repente, haciendo que Nowaki vuelva a mirarlo con esa extraña ansiedad que le genera—… Creo que te costará entenderlo, pero las cicatrices o las "secuelas", como tú lo llamas, me llenan de orgullo.

El médico ríe brevemente—Sí, me cuesta entenderlo—Se pone de pie repentinamente, como si buscara algo—. Pero soy capaz de ponerme en su lugar.

—Yo no puedo hacer eso. No me enseñaron a ser compasivo, a mostrar empatía ni nada de eso.

Nowaki, por algún motivo, deja caer sus ánimos de conversar con él. Seguirá siendo un soldado siempre, hasta que muera, incluso bajo amenaza, su mente seguirá dominando todo lo demás. Su fuerza innegable y su cordura aplastará todo rastro de humanidad. Sin embargo, no puede evitar sonreír al recordar la vez que, de los ojos marrones del coronel, cayeron lágrimas de impotencia. En el fondo, seguía siendo un ser humano sensible, un humanista letrado que se dedicaba a la literatura.

—A mí sí me lo enseñaron. Debo poner a las personas antes que cualquier cosa, mi ética profesional me obliga a resguardar la vida. Las personas antes que mi país.

—Me insultas, mocoso.

Los ojos del coronel se tornan furiosos de pronto. Nowaki frunce el ceño por la subida de la voz. No permite que esa actitud lo intimide, no cuando conoce a la guerra casi tan de cerca como un soldado.

—Y usted me insulta a mí, coronel. Vi la guerra desde cerca en Manchuria, mi padre murió en un campo de concentración ruso y mi madre fue violada hasta morir por los americanos. ¿Cree que no sé de qué se trata esto? —Pese a soltar cosas tan horribles, el médico mantenía su voz neutra, pero sus ojos eyectaban una convicción que Kamijou no vio jamás en ningún otro—Sé perfectamente de lo que hablo cuando me refiero a la guerra. No la defiendo, no la justifico, pero la entiendo. Y porque la entiendo, es porque lo respeto y me permití a mí mismo cuidar de usted personalmente antes que cuidar a todos esos soldados obligados a pelear una guerra que no les pertenece. En otras palabras, coronel, no comparto en absoluto su sentir, pero defiendo su derecho a expresarlo.

Cuando Nowaki toma la ficha médica de Hiroki y registra el progreso, se disculpa por cortesía con su paciente y sale de la habitación. Hiroki, desde su lugar, sin mover un dedo para defenderse, se queda en medio de un vacío en el que llega a cuestionarse todo. Dónde estaba ese médico cuando necesitaba un consejo, dónde estaba él cuando todo lo que sucedía en Japón era imposible de detener. ¿Por qué continuar con una guerra que ya no tiene sentido?

¿Para qué llevar esas marcas en su cuerpo si, en el fondo, no eran otra cosa más que errores plasmados en los seres humanos?

.

Preguntarse a cada momento si quería volver a la guerra o no era una conversación interna que acabaría consumiéndole las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban. Estaba agotado. Luego de aprender a usar bien las muletas y cuando Nowaki le dijo que sus controles serían de visitas breves, Hiroki experimentó una extraña sensación de vacío. Mientras lo ayudaban a empacar sus cosas personales y recibía la receta médica de antinflamatorios y relajantes musculares, evitó mirar a los ojos a Nowaki, aunque por algún motivo deseaba hacerlo. Mirar a los ojos a ese médico, el cual era el único ser humano con el que había tenido conversaciones, era mirarse a sí mismo en el pasado. Rememorar le dolía en el corazón, y no porque se sintiera avergonzado de él, sino porque, sinceramente, anhelaba revivirlo. El pasado se le escapó de las manos y ahora era sólo un triste ex coronel del Imperio japonés, un patético ex soldado que posiblemente jamás nadie recordaría, que ni siquiera murió como el soldado ruso esperaba como para darle una satisfacción a su enemigo. No. No era nadie, sólo uno más, una sombra, un cascarón vacío y desprovisto de valor.

Y el miedo al olvido se le clavaba en cada rincón de su cuerpo. ¿Por qué no podía ser, su propio corazón, como el de ese médico? Ese, que ahora lo miraba como si él fuera su obra maestra, había activado un extraño sentimiento, uno que iba mucho más allá del compañerismo que había aprendido en la guerra. Hiroki sabía que, en el fondo, el doctor había conseguido su objetivo: quebrarlo, hacer polvo sus convicciones para volver a moldear lo que era ahora: un triste soldado herido cuestionando sus decisiones. Jamás en la vida pensó que tal cosa iría a pasarle, pero los momentos en los que más cerca se está de ser inútil, el corazón da mil vuelcos dentro del pecho, la mente se transforma, y la vida parece ser mucho más fría. La pasión se olvida, se pisotea; y en su lugar se instala una cicatriz eterna que sólo vivirá de nostalgia. La nostalgia, a la que tanto le había rehuido desde que entró al ejército, vuelve a salir a su encuentro. La detesta. La odia, ahora, como desde el primer día. Por ahora, espera que nunca, jamás, alcance a conocerla del todo. Por eso anhelaba la muerte rápida de la guerra, para no tener tiempo de recordar antes de tener que abandonar el mundo para siempre.

Ahora, gracias a Nowaki, quizá tenga la oportunidad de conocerla un poco más allá. Y no quiere, no cuando esté solo, lejos de ese médico y de la batalla. Lejos de todo lo que le da sentido a su vida.

Pasan los días, y las visitas al médico son una vez por semana. Hiroki es capaz de usar las muletas para desplazarse, más por una cuestión de costumbre que porque de verdad las necesite. Nowaki lo observa sin pasar aún a su casa, y prefiere no decir nada mientras no se caracterice como el médico que atiende al ex soldado herido en Manchuria. Cuando puede sacar las cosas de su maletín y escuchar el corazón de Hiroki, es cuando puede comenzar con las recomendaciones que, de por sí, podría hacerlo cualquier persona con dos dedos de frente.

Pero Hiroki se rehúsa a dejar ir esos dos pilares de madera. Pareciera que sostienen mucho más que sus piernas al caminar.

—Creo que es momento de dejar las muletas, coronel. Sus piernas están muy firmes ahora—observa Nowaki.

—No—contesta Hiroki, sentándose en el amplio sofá que en algún momento perteneció a su padre. Nowaki se limita, simplemente, a mirarlo—. Q-quiero decir… me costará mucho acostumbrarme.

—Usted ya es un hombre sano.

—No es cierto.

Nowaki frunce el ceño ante tan convencida afirmación. Él es el médico que ha venido tratándolo desde hace mucho tiempo, no puede mentirle de tal manera.

—Coronel, es momento de que deje atrás el tratamiento, ya no es necesario, y lo digo en un sentido estrictamente profesional, no por darle ánimos infundados.

—No puedo volver a caminar, Nowaki.

Y es en ese instante cuando el médico cae en cuenta de lo que Hiroki se ha convertido. Un hombre solo y triste, abandonado por el mundo, por su emperador; y pronto sería Nowaki, también, el próximo en abandonarlo para siempre.

—Coronel…

—¡Mi nombre es Hiroki! ¡Hiroki Kamijou!

Jamás pensó, en su vida, que anhelaría que la gente vuelva a llamarlo por su nombre. Porque, ahora, así quería ser recordado. Quería que alguien en algún futuro se acordara de él, y no ser solamente él quien esté condenado a recordar un pasado que ya no existe. No quiere que la nostalgia lo atrape entre sus redes. Y vuelve a sentir miedo. Y el miedo le hace soltar lágrimas odiosas que resbalan por ambos lados de su nariz, frente a Nowaki, frente al médico que se ha esmerado tanto por devolverle algo de valor.

Nowaki carraspea un poco antes de hablar, porque no se atreve a interrumpir el llanto sincero de un militar, quizá el llanto más sincero de todos.

—Hiro-san…—Dice de pronto, tan dulcemente, que el corazón de Hiroki vuelve a saltar dentro de su pecho, a disparar tantas sensaciones enterradas en el pasado—Yo también estoy solo.

Entonces, todo coincide. La soledad coincide con el miedo a la nostalgia, se encontraron en un extraño camino, cargado de dolor, en un escenario que lo último que muestra son los dolores de las almas de quienes nada tienen que ver con la guerra. Contra todo se encontraron y coincidieron, se unieron las manos de quienes tienen miedo, y entre tantas sensaciones extrañas el coronel derrotado en su propia batalla lloró como nunca lo hizo. Su boca se torció y formó una sonrisa en otra dirección. Extrañaba esa autorización de poder quebrarse cuando no pudiera más, esa increíble invitación que las manos, los ojos y la sonrisa sincera de Nowaki le hacía a su erizado corazón. Quiébrese, llore todo lo que quiera, no hay nada que temer, coronel.

Así, se encontraron. En ese punto exacto de sus historias. Hiroki fue capaz de responderse, entonces, de una vez por todas antes de caer rendido al calor de quien, por fin, le ofreció un abrazo sincero en medio de un invierno que parecía ser eterno. No, no quería volver a la guerra.

Nunca más.

—Nunca más…—dice Nowaki, de pronto, rompiendo el silencio y el frío—nunca más quiero estar solo.

.

Sin embargo, no se percataron de cuándo es que empezaron a acompañarse más de la cuenta. Nowaki continuó insistiendo que ya era momento de dejar las muletas y Hiroki lo ignoraba. Ya no había ningún motivo para usarlas, Nowaki no se alejaría de él, pero de alguna manera, Hiroki pensaba que era necesario aún. Quizá lo sería siempre.

Pero en un momento de soledad, cuando Nowaki no estaba, Hiroki se atrevió a dejarlas apoyadas en la pared. Las miró allí, ladeadas e inertes objetos de madera de extraña forma asimétrica. Él, sentado en el sofá y con las manos hechas puño a cada lado de su cuerpo, se hizo el impulso hacia adelante. Sus piernas lo sostuvieron mientras, casi inconscientemente, sus manos buscaban un apoyo extra, pero se obligó a concentrarse. Sus piernas, entonces, se estiraron por completo, los dedos de sus pies se movieron inquietos sobre el suelo, como si la sensación de la alfombra fuera completamente nueva. Descalzo, mirando al frente y sonriendo, respiró. Si era capaz de ponerse de pie solo, después de tanto tiempo podía aún ser útil para él mismo. Giró hacia su derecha, quedando de frente a la ventana que rebelaba las figuras cuadradas de los edificios de la ciudad de Nagasaki. Pensó en dar un paso, lo dio. Su pierna derecha se mueve sin problemas, se flexiona correctamente cuando debe hacerlo hasta que su talón y sus dedos quedan completamente apoyados en el suelo. Ahora debe intentarlo con la izquierda.

Respira agitadamente dos, tres veces. Está irremediablemente ansioso, como un niño ante un juguete nuevo. Entonces, intenta hacer el mismo movimiento con su pierna izquierda, pero no su rodilla no logra flexionarse del todo. Hacer exactamente lo mismo que con su pierna derecha duele un poco, le es imposible. Sí, quedó con secuela. Cojeará un poco, casi de manera imperceptible, pero allí estará su cicatriz más visible, la que le mostrará al mundo.

Su rodilla no se flexiona del todo, está más limitada que la otra, pero puede caminar, técnicamente. Sin embargo, no puede aceptarlo. Le costará muchísimo, aún defiende esa idea. ¿Por qué? Porque Nowaki se irá cuando Hiroki esté bien, aún lo piensa, aún cree que Nowaki es como los demás.

Y no lo es.

Cuando el médico lo vio caminar sin las muletas, no dijo nada al percatarse de que el ex militar cojeaba un poco, pero sí pensó en una solución a ello que lo ayudaría. Un bastón significaría el soporte que las manos aún buscaban cuando las piernas se movían, así que cuando Hiroki llevaba dos semanas haciéndose a la idea de dejar las muletas para siempre, Nowaki lo mencionó.

—Incluso te hará ver con mucha más clase—Bromeó, y Hiroki no pudo evitar sonreír ante la idea.

.

Agosto acababa de empezar. Hacía mucho calor, y qué bien se sentía al recordar que las vendas ya eran innecesarias. Mirarse al espejo, tantear cada cicatriz, era mucho más gratificante que lucir como un desgraciado. La piel le decía demasiado cuando la observaba, con cada una de sus señales, esas que sólo él conocía. Le narraban su propia historia, cada uno de sus miedos y decisiones, y pensaba que, increíblemente, nada había sido en vano.

Un día, Nowaki llegó con un regalo para él. Cuando abrió la puerta y lo invitó a pasar, lo entregó e insistió repetidas veces en que lo abriera. Era un bastón de manera, un obsequio un tanto agridulce, pero le gustaba muchísimo. Eran como sus viejas muletas, pero con mucha más clase. Una nueva cicatriz se sumaba. Y Nowaki, a su lado, le sonreía.

—Muchas gracias—Le dijo sinceramente.

—De nada—Le respondió, sin abandonar nunca su sonrisa—. Me alegro mucho de que te guste.

Habían hecho fuertes lazos sin llegar a comprender cómo exactamente. Conversaban tanto como podían e intentaban acompañarse lo más posible, sin permitirse volver a la soledad. Y qué bello resultaba que, finalmente, sus vidas terminarían unidas, no gracias a un encuentro aleatorio sino gracias a la guerra. En algún punto, Hiroki agradecía ello.

.

Nueve de agosto de 1945. Hiroki duerme en el futón, y afuera las personas se alborotan por algún motivo. Cuando despierta, lo primero que hace, inexplicablemente, es llamar a Nowaki. Lo busca por la habitación, por la casa, por el edificio; y no lo encuentra. Toma el bastón que su amigo le regaló hace unos días y baja al primer piso. La gente murmura con dejos de miedo en sus voces. Hiroki no lo comprende, es como si en algún momento hubiera olvidado que la guerra aún continuaba.

Al salir, caminando lentamente y apoyándose con el bastón de madera, mira las calles. Toda la gente mira hacia el cielo, pero no es ello lo que primero capta su atención: es Nowaki, que está a unos metros de él. Hiroki intenta acercarse, intenta apresurar el paso, pero antes que llegar hasta donde está el médico, se le ocurre mirar hacia lo alto. Un avión. Las alarmas de la ciudad suenan retumbando en toda superficie, y Nowaki aún a metros de él, parece tan inalcanzable, aun cuando éste también intenta alcanzarlo, y los gritos de la gente ensordecen la esperanza. Cuando están a punto de tocarse, cuando por fin sus manos se toman y logran tenerse cerca en el momento, el avión suelta el arma más letal jamás creada. El ex militar y el médico volvieron a coincidir en el instante en que sus vidas terminaron en una nube eterna de polvo y el estallido que quedaría en la memoria de Japón y en las páginas de todos los libros de Historia.

* * *

 

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> Sí, lo siento. Pero en fin, necesitaba escribir algo de ellos lo antes posible, sino explotaría. Aunque pronto comenzaré con otro fanfic de ellos, en un mismo contexto bélico, a ver qué sale.
> 
> Es triste, sí. Espero haya quedado claro el cambio de actitud de Hiroki, siempre me lo imaginé como un militar, y no pude evitar meterme con ese fetiche (?) que tengo, me era inevitable. Si les parece una locura, lo siento. Lo siento mucho.
> 
> Muchas gracias por leer.
> 
> ¿Reviews?


End file.
